


Paradise

by skeIeton



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Derse, F/M, Prospit, White Queen!Jade AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeIeton/pseuds/skeIeton
Summary: "She dreamed of paradise, and landed in a nightmare."On her 12th birthday, Jade Harley falls asleep - only to wake up in a world where she is queen, and there is an entire planet of people planning her destruction. However, she soon learns that the boy behind the revolution is someone very familiar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> most of the characters listed in the tags don't appear in the first chapter, which is very short, and the davejade part doesn't come until later on. it will take a while to get to it, so please be patient.

Jade sat up, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. The blinding light that spilled into the room from her window caused her to squint as her eyes adjusted. She blinked and looked around. This was not her room.  
This new room had the same design as her old room - only with the colours and patterns changed. Instead of the simple white carpet and paint, the floor had a soft, pink carpet, and the walls now had extravagant hot pink wallpaper. Her new surroundings confused her, and she had no time to think about what was going on, as there came chanting from outside of her home.  
Jade rushed to the window, placing her hands on the windowsill and leaning out to get a look at what was going on. Hundreds of ghost-white people were crowded around her house, chanting the words 'Queen Jade'. Reaching for her glasses and putting them, Jade shook her head. She had to be dreaming. Her? A queen? The idea was ridiculous, yet... This didn't feel like a dream. But at the same time...  
She shook the thought from her head. She was no stranger to having odd dreams, especially with her narcolepsy, but this one was different. Whenever she'd had a dream before, she'd at least been in her own home, with people that she knew. Now, she was in this strange new world, and she was queen.  
The black-haired girl raised her hand to silence the crowd. The yells turned to murmurs, and as if she'd done this before. She opened her mouth, and as she spoke, it felt as if she wasn't controlling her body:  
"uhh... loyal subjects! please can you stop shouting my name? its very distracting, and it woke me up!"  
The crowd nodded in agreement with her wish, and she smiled. "okay, you can go back to whatever it is you were doing before this!"  
As the people began to clear away, she turned and walked downstairs, only to see her grandpa cooking, with Bec at his feet. The old man smiled as Jade walked into the room - which appeared to be a kitchen and a living room in one, much different from her old home.  
"Good morning, jade," Grandpa greeted, handing her a plate of scrambled eggs and toast as she sat down. "You're up just in time for breakfast."  
Jade picked up her fork and attempted to eat some of it, but her appetite didn't want to cooperate with her, and she placed it back down. She glanced up at her grandpa and opened her mouth to speak, but the sound of a knock at the door interrupted her. Grandpa was already halfway to the door by the time Jade realised it.  
He was supposed to be dead.  
Grandpa had be gone for a long time, and she thought that now, at the age of 12, she'd have gotten over it. Of course, she'd still had the occasional dream when he was alive in her past, but this was only a year or two after his death - when she was around 7 years old. Something was definitely wrong.  
"I... i see," muttered Grandpa, talking to one of the white women at the door. "I will make sure to tell her this. Thank you."  
As he closed the door and turned around, Jade watched him and asked, curiously; "tell who what?"  
"Tell you that the dersites are after you," he said bluntly, not meeting her gaze. This was unlike him. Even though she was young when he was still around, Jade remembered he always talked with far too many words than necessary.  
And then it hit her: what 'after you' actually meant. She shook her head and exclaimed; "'after me'? what do you mean theyre 'after me'?!"  
"The black king has ordered the execution of the prospitian ruler - you - and hes started a war. He wants to destroy our planet and skaia," he explained, solemnly shaking his head. Jade frowned and placed her plate on the seat next to her, standing up to hug her grandpa as tears began to well up in his eyes.  
"dont cry, grandpa! ill be okay," she said in a comforting tone. "ill just... bring my rifle when i leave the house, like you always tell me!"  
The ex-king's smile returned as he pulled away from the hug, wiping his eyes. "Good girl jade. Just be careful when you go out okay?"  
She nodded as he told her to finish her breakfast, which she did, before heading out with her rifle.


	2. Chapter 2

Months went by, each one becoming more difficult to get through. After dersites had taken prospitians hostage, her grandpa had ordered there to be guards to keep Jade safe. She could no longer leave the house without two bodyguards and a shotgun.  
Life became incredibly boring for the girl. After spending all her time in this new world, she'd gotten the hang of how things worked, and now having people to guard her all the time was getting patronizing. I can protect myself, she thought. I've been here for months now. I'm prepared for anything.  
She was wrong.

April the 13th rolled around. There was no sign of John, up until this point - when she heard the familiar sound of someone messaging her on Pesterchum.  
The young queen rushed to her computer and noticed a messaged from ghostyTrickster. She recognised this as her friend John's Pesterchum name, and she grinned as she replied to his message.

GT: hi, is this jade?  
GG: yes it is!!! hello john!  
GT: oh, thank god you're here too! i woke up here earlier and i'm kind of confused. i just went to sleep and now it feels like i'm in some weird lucid dream.  
GG: well, you sorta are! but ill explain later, i have royal duties to get to!!  
GT: wait what  
GG: see ya!!!!

And without another word, she turned off Pesterchum, leaving poor John alone. As if with fate, there was a knock at her bedroom door. She answered it with a simple 'come in', and sighed once she saw one of her bodyguards.  
"yes, what is it?" she asked, a fed up expression appearing on her face.  
The man frowned and muttered; "Uhh... The Black King wants to speak with you."  
"alright, ill go see him!-" she was interrupted as she attempted to walk out of the room:  
"I've been ordered by your grandfather to come with you, so he doesn't... Kill you?" he murmured, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "He claimed he just wants to talk, but we do have to take... Uh... Extra precautions."  
Jade sighed and nodded, picking up her rifle. "well, come on then! lead the way!"  
The guard led her to an enormous golden building, with tall windows and a huge, arched door. As he led her inside, she discovered it was like a ballroom - a glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling, pillars placed in each corner of the room, and a marble floor with intricate designs. However, it was furnished like a council meeting room, with a large curved desk and at least 20 chairs placed at it.  
The layout was strange - she'd never seen a room like this before. But the odd design choice wasn't the thing that caught her attention the most.  
Standing in the centre of the room was a boy around her age, with blonde hair, half-covered by the black and white striped crown that sat atop his head. A purple cloak hung from around his neck, layered over a red silk jacket and a pink, yellow and green tunic. Jade, in all honestly, thought he looked a little silly, but compared to herself, she wasn't any better.  
It was only when his crimson eyes met hers that she realised who he was.  
"dave?" she asked, her smile fading.  
"jade"  
"what are you doing here? and what are you doing in the black kings clothes?"  
He facepalmed.  
"i am the black king dumbass"  
"...oh," she muttered, her heart sinking. This wasn't what she expected. She attempted to open her mouth, but any word she tried to utter caught in her throat. Noticing this, the guard slowly left the room as to not make her any more uncomfortable than she already was.  
"this is awkward" Dave sighed, shaking his head. "i have subjects waiting for me to give them the sign and-"  
"the sign?"  
"theyre supposed to kill you" he explained bluntly. "but im not gonna do that because youre my friend and youve got a guard just around that corner"  
"..did you bring me here for any other reason?" Jade asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. He only shook his head in response.  
"i just wasted my time here"  
"sorry about that," she mumbled, before taking a step back and turning to leave. "bye, dave."  
Her footsteps echoed throughout the room as she left. She hung her head, regretting ever agreeing to meet with him. Back through the arch door she went, and along the golden road. Despite very obviously just wanting to return home, citizens would jump in her way, rushing to ask her questions. It seemed Dave had been planning to speak with her for some time now, and the word had spread very quickly.  
Back inside the ballroom, the guard attempted to escort Dave to his home planet, only to freeze up once the black king clicked his fingers. Five black guards leapt out of their hiding places, all holding swords. Dave took his own sword from his sylladex and stepped forward. They had the innocent man surrounded: Dave to his north, two guards to his east, one to the south, and two to his west.  
He attempted to fight back, despite his nervous state. He held up his gun and placed his finger on the trigger, only to feel a searing pain in his back. Looking at his stomach, he noticed the tip of a blood-stained sword slice in - then out - of his body. The familiar red liquid began to pour out from the wound, spilling onto the marble floor.  
A loud "thud!" echoed throughout the room as he collapsed to the ground. Dave nodded, then walked out of the door, motioning for the others to follow him. He could find his own way home.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade collapsed on her bed. Her mind was clouded with awful thoughts about everything that'd happened. First, she found out she was being hunted, and now, the person who sent them after her was... Her best friend? It didn't make sense. What had Prospit done to Derse that made them so bitter? She sighed and attempted to shake the thought from her head. This was all too much. If she could just go to sleep...  
And then it hit her.  
Just as Jade rolled over and closed her eyes to try and get some sleep, it hit her like a sledgehammer. She'd returned home alone.  
Her heart raced and pounded in her chest and beads of sweat began to form on her forehead, but she shook her head and muttered; "maybe... maybe they just had to do something else? that would make sense... dave wouldnt hurt a soul!"  
Even though she said it in such an assuring tone, she knew that it wasn't true. Dave had been plotting to kill her for months now, and only a few hours earlier, he'd tried to kill her himself.   
She rolled over again and thought; What if some other girl was queen, and not me?  
Even the idea of Dave killing anyone made her stomach lurch. She sat up and shut her eyes tight in an attempt not to cry, curling up into a ball and wrapping her arms around her legs.  
"why am i getting so emotional?" she mumbled to herself as tears began to roll down her cheeks.   
Her eyes widened and her face turned red once she realised - she had a crush on him!

Once he'd finally reached Derse, Dave returned home and walked to the kitchen, his bloodied sword still in his hand. He grabbed a cloth from the counter and wiped it along the blade, the red liquid coming off with it. Once it was clean, he placed the sword into the strife deck of his Sylladex and began walking up the tall spiral staircase that led up to his bedroom - which was next to his brother's.  
Though he would never admit it, he felt very anxious about having to walk past Bro's room every day to reach his own. Though he was pretty cool, Bro had recently started acting... more mean, than usual. Before January, Bro had usually been pretty nice to him.  
Or, at least while he was asleep.  
In the real world, Bro had been abusive ever since he was 7 or 8, and even though he wasn't as bad on Derse, he still made Dave uncomfortable with a lot of the things he did. He never knew if his brother was going to be in a good mood or not, and what it would take to set him off. It kept him on edge all the time, and caused him a lot of stress. And the war definitely didn't help.  
He sighed and pushed open the door to his room, walking over to his bed and letting himself fall back onto it. Before he went to sleep, he decided to check Pesterchum quickly. He grabbed his iPhone and opened up Pesterchum to see who was online: Rose and John, of course. But no sign of Jade.  
"of course" he scoffed - though, a true smile did appear on his face. "with her narcolepsy i should have known she wouldnt be online"  
He decided not to bother Rose or John and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Jade wiped her eyes, then walked over to her lunchtop, opening it up. She decided that, before she went to sleep, she had to check Pesterchum. No new messages, but 2 chums online: John and Rose. Dave wasn't online, and she assumed he was asleep. After all, that must have been a very long journey back to Derse.  
She decided not to bother John or Rose and closed her eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
